Undermining The Establishment
by ShanniC
Summary: -JoeyMai- Joey thought he was shiznat, until he gets turned out himself, by the very girl he spurned. No longer the chubby, insecure wallflower she once was, Mai's back with a vengeance. Dysfunction has never been so enjoyable. This is an AU story.
1. Hollaback Girl

Author's Notes: This is an Alternate Universe story. Joey thought he was shiznat, until he gets turned out himself, by the very girl he spurned. No longer is she the chubby, insecure wallflower she once was, Mai Valentine's back with a vengeance. Dysfunction has never been so enjoyable. **Warning: This story contains strong language, and sexual situations. Heed the rating. _This is rated_ R _for a reason_. **Thanks for reading and please review.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of its owner(s). This work is entirely fictional, and I claim no ownership of the characters therein, unless otherwise stated.

**Undermining The Establishment  
**

**-**

Chapter One: Hollaback Girl

-

_A few times I've been around that track  
__So it's not just gonna to happen like that  
__'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
__I ain't no hollaback girl_

-

"What about her?"

Ryou Bakura, an attractive young man with soft eyes and beautiful silver colored hair asked, pointing his chopsticks at an attractive redhead. The young woman in question had long legs with soft brown eyes. She had legs that wouldn't quit and an ass he could probably bounce a quarter off of, among other things of course. He abnd his best friend Joey Wheeler were currently tallying the ratio of attractive women in Sapparo compared to those in Domino. So far he and his friend were not very successful in their hometown of Domino. Joey Wheeler's eyes followed the swivel of her hips to the flip of her hair. He wondered how she would be in bed, screaming his name, clawing at his clothes, but there was a problem with his fantasy.

"She is okay looking. She's definitely bed worthy, but there is a problem. As you can see the girl she is with is her girlfriend. She is total femme."

Joey answered sagely, nursing his hard lemonade. His companion turned to stare at the woman again, smiling apologetically when he had been caught by the attractive woman's partner. He blushed once more, turning to face his friend. Unfortunately he had never been blessed with "gaydar."

"I didn't even notice the other woman. She looked like a man."

Ryou answered, his eyes turning embarrassedly towards the heavens. Joey shrugged, nonplussed by what had just occurred. Deep down he knew his friend was too chicken to stare to long at any woman for too long. Ryou's chickenshit behavior, coupled with his own desire for nicotine, _anything _made him a bit bitchy at the moment. He desperately wanted a black n' mild, anything—hell he's take a Virginia slim at the moment. Bakura smirked at his friend, wanting to help the other man, but he had resigned himself to not enable his friend's smoking. Joey looked at his friend pathetically, hoping to evoke a twinge of guilt. Bakura let out a hearty laugh, shaking his head at the man before him.

"Don't look at me man. I told you I wasn't going to give you any cigarettes. You know that I quit three months ago. Besides Adrianna would have my ass if she knew that I gave you cigarettes, or that I was around you while you smoked. You'll just have to wait until Tristan arrives, or pray that Yugi will buy you some."

Joey slammed his lemonade down cursing loudly, shocking a young couple walking with their children a few feet away. The mother frowned at his behavior in a public mall, while the father simply shrugged his shoulders at the handsome duo, naturally complacent with his wife.

"It's not my fault that your girlfriend is a recovering asthmatic, _or_ that you gave up smoking for her. You're nothing but a pussy whipped, love smitten asshole. If you were really my friend you would buy me a pack cigs, no questions asked. No one understands me, except for Kaiba, which in itself is an embarrassment. My own friends refuse to help their buddy in a time of distress."

Bakura rolled his eyes, wondering how his friend could be such a prima donna at times. When Bakura had quit, he had nicotine fits as well, but never to the point in which he became an embarrassing spectacle around his friends. Joey was a nicotine bitch whether he liked it or not. Bakura would rather have been whipped by a sexy, alluring woman, than a cancer stick that would only further shorten his life.

"For fuck's sake man, you're quitting smoking; you're not losing a limb. Get over it! Oh, and for your information I am _not_ pussy whipped! Of course, you go from so many different women to another that you shouldn't talk."

Joey lightly punched the paled haired young man, leaning back in his chair. He had a point, although Joey admittedly only slept around because he had yet to find the perfect woman, but did Bakura need to know that? The last thing he needed was his best friend to know that he wanted to meet Miss Right someday. No woman was worth a monogamous sexual relationship. Unfortunately, his three best friends had yet to realize this. They were pleasant tied to what he liked to call flavors of the month. He'd see how far they all got with their relationship, if any of them even made it to the six month mark.

"Come on man, tell the truth. You're only with Adrianna because she's good in the sack right? If not that it's probably because she's an American and we all know you've got a thing for Americans. You might as well enjoy it now, because you know she leaves at the end of the school term right?"

Bakura nodded, suddenly somber. He hadn't wanted to think of the young woman he found himself enamored with leaving anytime soon. Somehow, with her acerbic charm, she had caught him unawares, and he could not imagine life without her around. What Joey said was true, but now he was more determined to stay in the pleasant dream, where he could enjoy the fantasy of her, if only temporarily. Joey, now sensing that he had said the wrong thing, tried to salvage what was left of the conversation.

"I'm just kidding man. Adrianna is a great woman. I know you're not fucking around with her just because she's American. Although everyone knows that you've got a thing for sarcastic, know-it-all, crazy, brown eyed brunettes, with earth brown skin and a penchant for danger."

Joey smirked knowingly describing his best friend's girlfriend. Bakura predictably looked visibly flustered, clearly upset with the description. Joey knew that Adrianna had Bakura by the balls, and he willing allowed himself to be lead around. He supposed love really made normally sane guys like Bakura whipped fools.

"Adrianna is not a know-it-all, nor is she sarcastic, and she is definitely not a danger loving loon!"

Bakura retorted, stealing the last of his friend's French fries. Joey growled, reaching over to smack him, but years of Ju Jitsu training has left his body physically adept. Joey may have been a brown belt, but he was almost a black belt. Thankfully, he knew when to back off.

"Whatever you say, Bakura whatever you say. Although Adrianna did drag race through Okayama two months ago, she can be sarcastic, she _is _a know-it-all, and the broad is crazy!"

Joey retorted back angrily. He and Adrianna had yet to recover from their nasty spat a few months back. Joey hated losing, especially to women. What made it worse was that he lost to one of his best friends girlfriends. The embarrassment he suffered because of that had yet to die down. If there was one thing Joey couldn't stand, it was over confident, loud mouth women with bad attitudes that didn't know when to keep quiet.

"Joey, just because Adrianna handed you your ass in that video game tournament we held does not mean she is a know-it-all or that she is sarcastic _or_ that she is crazy. My girlfriend is sane, although that redhead you went out went last week… what was her name? Was it Kakyuu or something? Now _she_ was a certifiable nut job! Have you ever considered the notion that you couldn't play your way out of a simple game? Besides, you were the one that dared her to drag race you down that street. I thought this was about _your_ love life, not mine."

Joey cursed under his breath, upset that he had been found out. He never did like Bakura's uncanny ability to see through his lies. The last person that had been able to get under his skin that was female was gone now. He had successfully pushed her away. Still, to know that there were two people that could work his last nerve was annoying. The only other person had been able to do that was never coming back, and she was currently in—

"_Ryou__ Bakura?!__ Joey Wheeler?_! Oh my god, what are you two doing here?"

A very familiar and feminine voice called out, jerking Joey from his silent reverie. Standing before him in a tight purple skirt, with a lavender peasant shirt which revealed ample cleavage was Mai Valentine. The shock from seeing his long time rival and one time foe was a shock to his system. She had finally grown into her long legs. Golden hair that was once so clumpy and greasy now cascaded down her shoulders in golden waves. Her eyes, which at one time were her only saving grace, seemed so much brighter than when he last saw her. Of course, given the circumstances of their last encounter he felt this was understandable.

"M-Mai? Is that you?! You look beautiful!"

Bakura said in the quiet as Mai stood before Joey confidently. She turned to the man that addressed her, offering him a genuine smile. An unfamiliar feeling of anger crept up into Joey. He felt as if that smile belonged to him alone. No one, not even Bakura should have what could have easily been his at one time.

"Thank you, Bakura. I guess Florida really agreed with me. You look very handsome yourself."

Silently Joey agreed wholeheartedly. Mai's formerly pale and blotchy skin was now a pretty peach tone, her skin tanned from two years spent in a sunny climate. He would have never imagined the once unattractive girl morphing into the goddess that stood before him. He had yet to address her, and he knew that he must have looked like a moron. Before he could utter even a simple hello, she was hugging Bakura. He groaned silently, wishing that he could feel the softness of her new, more attractive body. He cursed his friend then, knowing that he had his own girlfriend. The body that currently clung to the Bakura's body had once longed to be caressed by his expert hands.

Mai, having shaken him from his reverie, bent down to shake his hand. Finally, her attention turned to him, and she offered him a small smile. Mai appeared more confident to him if anything. He frowned slightly, wanting to hold her just as his friend had. Given the circumstance of their last meeting, he was surprised Mai had been willing to offer her hand. Perhaps her grudge had finally died down? Before he knew it, Bakura had grabbed a chair from a nearby vacated table, making room for Mai. She sat down with them, her shopping bags resting at her feet, which he noticed were impeccable. As Joey marveled at her newly sculpted body, his mind raced with questions. Did Floridians hold the key to the fountain of youth? Why was her skin so clear and unmarred? Her hair shown like corn silk, and was nothing like the dull yellow he had grown up seeing. She was a god, and he was a mortal in her presence.

"Joey!"

Mai's soft voice called out to Joey, drawing him from his deep thoughts. He watched as her glossed lips moved, up and down. He could smell the strawberry taste. He wanted to taste her then; he wanted to know if she tasted like passion fruit. If her appearance was any indicator, then she was everything she looked to be and more. He coughed loudly, cursing what he knew to be flushed cheeks.

"Y-Yes?"

"I asked what it is that you have been up to. What are you doing with your life?"

"I-I'm getting my master's degree in chemical engineering."

Mai smirked, and he felt self conscious for a moment. Why did he feel as if he needed her approval all of a sudden? Who the fuck cared what _she_ thought?! He had to stop himself from his current line of negative thinking. So the once unattractive former wallflower was now a hot chick! So what? She was just another girl with looks, but where were her brains? This wasn't _She's All That_ or some other lame ass shit in which a formerly ugly hot girl gets hot all of sudden! They still had bad blood, and whether or not she was ugly as a dog, or the hottest piece of ass on the block, he still hated her! He was Joseph Wheeler for goodness sake! Hot women did not make him squirm! He made _them_ squirm! Recovering from his anger, he posed the same question.

"Oh, I'm doing this and that. Seriously though, I am a computer programmer. I must say Joey; I am quite surprised that you didn't pursue Business Administration. We all thought that you'd be a sports agent, but apparently _pigs can fly, and hell has frozen_."

Mai said with a self righteous smirk as her dig drew blood. Truth be told, she had never doubted Joey's intelligence. He had never truly applied himself while they had been in high school but Mai had always known Joey to be a smart young man. While attending Domino High, there had been no one else that she could trade barbs and match wits with.

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Joey asked icily, ignoring the pleading look that Bakura gave him. Mai opened her hand mirror, reapplying her lipstick slowly. She did this very seductively, enjoying the effect that she was having on the two men. Snapping the case shut, she smiled at them both this time, showcasing two rows of beautiful teeth.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch Wheeler. It was just a joke, you know for shits and giggles. Geesh, when did Joey become such a stick in the mud Bakura?"

Mai asked, rolling her eyes at the man in question. Bakura sighed, seeing that the two only moments after being reacquainted were already getting their digs in. He supposed that it would be too much to ask for both of them to be mature adults.

"I don't suppose it would be too much trouble to ask you two to behave like adults would it? You should both let the past die. Besides, we aren't kids anymore, the games are over."

"You know what happened when I tried to make amends Bakura, but some women like her just can't do the right thing. Let's get out of here, Adrianna's probably worried."

Mai's ears perked at the woman's name. Who was this Adrianna anyway? Knowing Joey she was probably just another girl in his harem. She scowled then, remembering how much she disliked that jerk.

"Who is Adrianna?"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

Joey replied snarkily. Mai smiled again, causing him to quiver in the knees slightly.

"But satisfaction brought him back."

Joey snorted at her pathetic answer, already beginning to gather his belongings.

"Adrianna is my girlfriend, who I hope you will be meeting soon when you come to visit?"

"I'd be delighted, Bakura. As long as you keep the dumb blonde out of my way, it would be a pleasure."

Mai answered sweetly, ignoring Joey's angry mumbling. She scrawled her cell phone number down, slipping it into Bakura's hand. Gathering her bags, she gave the young man one last hug.

"We have to get together sometime. I want to meet this girlfriend of yours!"

Mai said with a bright smile. Joey frowned at the two of them. Why couldn't she scram already? Mai graced Joey with one last eye roll, before continuing her shopping.

"Joey."

"Mai."

Bakura watching from a few feet away knew that things were only going to get worse with those two wackos in close contact once more. He certainly hoped that the years spent apart from one another had matured their attitudes, but already things appeared to be looking down. The unsettling rumble of his stomach seemed to foretell the tumultuous times ahead.

-

-

-

-

-

Footnotes: That's it so far. Let me know if you liked it. Was it too bad? Any suggestions, comments, criticisms, praise, yadda, yadda, yadda… As always reviews are my (nicotine/crack/whatever addicts are taking) caffeine! Click the review button please, and thanks for reading, I appreciate it. Happy New Years 2005! Peace!

-Shanni


	2. Hello City

Author's Notes: I'm back again, and YES I did take quite a long time It is impossible for me to maintain a strict, regular update schedule. I'll only update when I can. I apologize for the wait, but please note that unless I _expressly_ say that my story is being discontinued, pay no mind to how swiftly I update my stories. Thank you to the following for reviewing: SerenityMeowth, Cheese, Darkhope, YiMu, Jieli, Setosbabygirl, and anonymous. Thank you for reading, please review and enjoy.

**Undermining The Establishment**

Chapter Two: Hello City

"I'll have the salad."

Yugi Motou rolled his eyes at the young man before him. This was the second time this week that his friend had ordered a salad. Joey Wheeler _never_ ordered salad. He hated the stuff. _"It's nothing but rabbit food. Only geeks and people with weight problems would eat that shit."_ He'd opine in his usual callous way. Today, it seemed salad was Joey's favorite meal. He picked through the yellowed cabbage, and stabbed at the roma tomatoes as if they had committed a grave offense against him. Yugi placed his menu down, wondering how and when his friend had become so _readable_. Sometimes Yugi missed the aloofness that made his best friend so charming. Taking a gulp of his beer, Yugi scanned the nearly empty diner. Aside from eating healthy salads, Joey hated depressing hole-in-the-walls like this dump. The dreary atmosphere coupled with the boring elevator music made the restaurant a terrible place to dine.

"Alright, spill it. Joey what's wrong?"

Joey looked up from the salad that had suddenly been turned into chopped goo. Yugi grimaced at the sight of the formerly decent looking salad. His dinner companion had turned the food into something that looked worse than wheatgrass mixed with kelp. Yugi quelled the churn in his stomach with another swig of beer. Why did he, the nicest and pleasant of all Joey's friends get sent on a dummy mission to a crummy noodle shop with a friend who was obviously depressed about something? When was it that he became so soft, and willing to help a guy who normally was so distracted by a hot piece of tail that he could care less which friend had accompanied him where?

"What would make you think that anything is wrong?"

Yugi rolled his eyes at the pathetic attempt to appear undisturbed. Joey was the kind of person that wore his heart on his sleeve. Whether he wanted to or not, somehow the blonde was as readable as a book. When Joseph Wheeler was angry about something everyone around him would know. He usually wore his heart on his sleeve in that way. Yugi hated to see any of his friends upset, especially his best friend, but they were twenty six years old and he had neither the time nor patience to coddle a grown man that was behaving like a child.

"Joey, we have been in this lousy shit hole for half an hour. You ordered a salad, and we all know how much you hate salad. You have yet to say what the hell is on your mind, and I do have to be back at work in thirty minutes so can you please tell me what in the fuck is going on!"

Yugi snapped, wishing that his friend would say whatever it was that was bothering him. He blushed slightly at the attention he received with his loud outburst. Yugi was a nice guy but he had never been one for heart to heart things. Sure, with his unassuming, kind disposition he would seem like a pansy to the outside observer, but he could only stand so much sentimental bullshit. All of his truly emotional moments were saved for Tea, and even she occasionally grew tired of his plethora of feelings at time. These types of conversations were best saved for Bakura, a person who was in touch with his "inner sensitive guy".

Of all the males in their motley crew, he was the most understanding, reasonable, and mild mannered person he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. However, Bakura was unavailable at the moment so whatever bomb Joey was about to drop would only be heard by Yugi. He couldn't help but feel unnerved by his best friend's behavior. The guy was obviously dismayed by something.

"Can't a guy go out with his best friend and have a few beers?"

Yugi's sour look silenced Joey's weak attempt at evading his questions. Sighing, he flung his napkin on the table and leaned back in the cheap plastic chair. He motioned for a waiter to get the check, not bothering to look Yugi in the eyes. He fumbled with his watch sullenly, ignoring the strange tick developing in his shorter friend's eye. Yugi leaned over swiftly, preparing to physically knock some sense into the man, but the barely audible words that fell from Joey's lips kept him temporarily at bay.

"Mai is back in town."

Yugi felt sobered, if only for a moment at that declaration. Mai Valentine's return could only mean bad news for Joey. The two had never gotten along, let alone been able to keep themselves from doing something short of physical violence. Of course, Mai was always the one to slap and punch Joey. But since he was a gentleman after all he kept his hands to himself. Still, this news was not all good. Mai Valentine plus Joey Wheeler equaled doom. An angry explosion was all but guaranteed for those two as well as anyone that stupidly associated with the hotheads. Yugi could feel a migraine coming, simply by recalling the infamous arguments those two managed to get into.

"How is she then?"

Joey shrugged his shoulders indifferently at Yugi's question. What the hell did Joey care anyway? It wasn't as if he had kept track of the banshee that masqueraded as a human being. When Mai had left Japan he bid farewell to her stupid mind games, and the poison that was generally known as her personality. Sure Mai was sexy now, but it was in a total I-know-I'm-evil-and-I'll-fuck-around-with-your-heart-regardless-because-I'm-a-heartless-bitch kind of way.

"Florida did her body good, but she is still a mean bitch through and through."

Joey admitted, begrudgingly. He didn't want to think about her, and it bothered him to even hear her name uttered from his lips. He _had_ brought her up in the first place, and he _did_ drag Yugi to the crummy diner to seek advice from his friend. He wanted to smoke again, to feel that delicious nicotine rush enter his lungs violently, pushing past his trachea and down into his bronchial tubes. He needed a release that was almost as good as sex, but was less bothersome afterwards. Sure, smoking was bad for him, but that never stopped him before. A small smirk adorned his face as he thought of the very sexually descriptive thought. He had done lots of things that were bad for him. One such thing was folly was making the mistake of falling in love with that harpy. Her blunt assessment of his career choice was an insult to his intelligence, and his abilities as a chemical engineer. The only thing she did was invent new computer languages as a software programmer. At least his field offered power and advancement, while hers simply kept her as a corporate cog, which was nothing more than a glorified computer geek.

"The good news is that you probably won't see her again. The bad news is that you can't run and hide like a scared little bitch. Suck it up, lift up your dress; grab your balls and fucking deal with it! So you two hated each other in high school, big deal. She left and you stayed. Now that she is back you don't have to pick up where you left off. She doesn't run in the same social circle as we do and even if she does, none of us are going to force you two together."

Joey shot Yugi a no-shit-Sherlock glare, but stopped when his visual assault clashed with Yugi's withering frown. Why couldn't she have stayed in Florida? Japan wasn't going anywhere, and she could have enjoyed that hotspot longer as opposed to returning to a place she vowed never to step foot near again. He remembered well the day she cursed Japan, himself and anything associated to life she once had here. Apparently the Americans had brought something out in her—perhaps stubbornness, or even worse yet foolishness disguised as courage.

"So what if our paths don't cross. We have mutual friends. I was here first, so she'll have to be the one to leave. I refused to be phased out by that chick. Don't you get it! Finally, I walked away… I gave up on those things that hurt me. I didn't know who or what I was back then. When she left, things slowly began to pull back together. I'm where I'm supposed to be."

Yugi leaned back, watching his lifelong friend closely. Something else was troubling him. While Mai was a major part of his concern, something deeper was lurking. Yugi had a feeling he wouldn't find out until Joey was ready. Yes, there was a darker force at work here, laced with a farce of nonchalance. No, there must have been a secret perhaps, or some unknown catalyst that was driving his insane behavior. Either way, Yugi aimed to get to the bottom of this nonsense. Joey was acting like a petulant child, and Mai's behavior apparently wasn't even better. If those two pinheads couldn't get their shit together, then everyone else would suffer.

"What is this really about? You're never so serious unless something is really eating at you. We both know that it's not really Mai that's bothering you. You might as well tell me, or I'll get Kaiba and Adrianna in here grillin' your ass."

"She's come back because she hates me because I didn't want her when she was still stuffing Ho-Ho's down her throat. Now that she's back, I think that she is trying to get back at me for embarrassing her in highschool."

Joey slammed down his beer mug, unhappy with his summation. What exactly was so hard to understand? He and Mai had once been at the very least, cordial to one another. So they had fought a lot, big deal—no the real problems had arisen when he learned that she had wanted revenge. Sure she's been a little chubby, had bad acne, and a terrible case of helmet hair. So he picked on her, so what? Wasn't that standard fare at any normal high school? The social hierarchy was painfully clear. She was just like those kids that brought their childhood tormentors on TV to gloat about how cool or how beautiful they were now.

When asked did they ever regret their torment, the bully would almost always say no. Who remembered one in a thousand people that were looked down upon in high school? He had made fun of a lot of people, and she was no different. How in the hell was he to have known that she once liked him? Who wouldn't? He was a fucking god in high school, a regular Japanese James Dean. Why would any guy choose the ugliest horse, when he could have his pick of the fillies? Mai wanted vengeance for his crass behavior, and he could understand that as well but that didn't mean two wrongs made a right.

"Are you bullshitting me? You really need to get off that high horse of yours. No woman, no matter how scorned she is would globetrot around the world because of your sorry ass. Did it ever occur to you that maybe she's ready to come home? I really don't see how this affects you anyway—you'll probably never see her again."

"So you say…"

Yugi, annoyed by his friend's antics had had enough. He had not come to some shit hole diner to hear Joey bitch and moan about a nonexistent problem. Anyone with a brain could see that those two still felt something for the other. Whether it was hate or the reawakening of something more had yet to be determined. His cell phone rang, and Yugi thanked Buddha for the much needed interruption. He didn't have time to hear a grown man's whining.

"Motou speaking."

Joey sipped more of his beer, agitated that their conversation had been halted. Of all the people who would understand his situation, he figured that Yugi would at least be the most sympathetic. Instead, he abruptly called their meeting short and returned to whatever menial task his editor had him working on now. Such was the life of a photojournalist. He bid his friend goodbye and picked up the tab, his mind deep in thought. Maybe a walk in Yoshiro Park would do him some good. The fresh air usually helped when he was stuck on a particularly grueling assignment at the university.

In that same park, Tea Gardner and her friend Mai were jogging in the park enjoying one another's company. It was a beautiful spring day, and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Once Mai had become reacquainted with the city and her new job, she invited her friend for a day of exercise and shopping. Tea agreed and they both chatted happily about the things happening in their lives. Mai had just finished telling the story of her meeting with Joey and Bakura at the mall.

"I can't believe that jerk."

Tea asked, wheezing as she ran around the swing set with Mai. Mai nodded huffing as they turned another corner. Her legs could feel that painful, slow burn—the kind that made you wish your legs would fall off just to avoid the pain. As much as she wanted to punk out and get the hell out of there, she knew that being in pristine health was important. Besides, beauty is pain, if nothing else. They slowly turned their run into a lighter run, eventually collapsing on one of the park's benches. Mai cursed herself for having worn sweatpants instead of the more breathable spandex. She was definitely risking tendonitis on this particular jog.

"That's what he said Tea. Anyway, can we stop now! My legs are killing me!"

Mai whined, ignoring the giggles erupting from her exercise partner. They sat in silence for awhile, merely enjoying each other's company. As the companionable silence washed over them, Mai was reminded of the happier times that she had spent with her old friend. Of course, whenever she thought about the "old days" she thought about Joey, which only made her more upset. She took a swig from her water bottle, gulping down the delicious life sustaining liquid. Mai had forgotten how tough the landscape was around here.

"If you can't survive these runs, I wonder if you'll make it to the gym with me every week."

Tea mused, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Mai poked her side, smirking as Tea giggled once more. Being with Tea always made whatever bullshit she was going through at the time seem so meaningless. Perhaps her friend just had that magical effect on people. Their midday jogs would have been much more fun if they knew other girls. She had heard a little bit about the new girl Isis, that Kaiba was seeing, but she was also intrigued by Adrianna. Any woman that managed to tie those two down surely had to be someone special.

"I can't help it. Florida is generally flat. I had forgotten how hilly Japan was! My feet are going to have bunions on top of bunions!"

Tea pulled a face, rubbing her water bottle over her forehead. They decided to call it quits for the day so that Mai's body could familiarize itself with a tough exercise regimen once more. Looking at her friend through peripheral vision, Tea could see that meeting with Joey had obviously rattled her more than she let on. She sighed softly, already knowing that feelings Mai claimed had died down were resurfacing yet again.

"Joey's an asshole, we both know that. He also has a good heart. If he bothers you so much why don't you just stay away from him? It's not that hard you know. Besides, isn't it time that you forgive him already? Sure he broke your heart with his constant taunting, but haven't you had your revenge? Why wait until we're all older and wiser to dish out more? Hasn't he suffered enough? Haven't you both?"

Mai couldn't believe the words that were coming from Tea's mouth. How could she even think those things? Joey had bullied her since she was in junior high. He even did so when she was in high school, so finally when she graduated and took the scholarship to FAMU, he wanted to apologize and say that he had "always loved her"! What kind of nonsense was that? Joey was and would always be a womanizing sexist jerk. Just because she called him a liar and said that she didn't believe him didn't mean that Mai had her revenge. She was older now, wiser too. There was more than one way to burn someone.

The only good things that ever came out of pining for Joey were the knowledge that she couldn't get any lower. No one had ever made her feel as ugly, unwanted, and hated as he did. She'd tried her hardest to change herself, to be something that he could be proud of. Looking back, she felt like a fool having ever tried. Tea was right about one thing though. She couldn't very well have revenge now. They were too old to hold petty grudges. Maybe she should just start all over instead.

"Listen, I've got some errands to run. You don't mind me taking off a bit early do you Mai?"

"Oh that's too bad. We'll get together again soon okay. Call me later tonight okay?"

Mai bid her friend farewell, calmly enjoying the environment around her. Surprisingly, Mai had missed Domino and its quirky residents. She missed the summer concerts in the park, and the winter jazz festivals. Had she really cursed the city that she had grown up in? All of her bitter diatribes about Joey and anything that reminded her of him seemed so foreign now. Looking back, she felt kind of silly holding an entire city responsible for her unhappiness. She could really be a fool sometimes.

"Hello city, you've found an enemy in me."

Mai smirked aloud, repeating the words she'd said on her first day back in Domino.

"What did Domino ever do to you, Mai?"

That voice, both taunting and charming made her insides quiver. Mai turned to face Joey, gesturing for him to join her on the park bench.

"Nothing much, except for being the center of a very traumatizing time in my life."

"Still not over that, huh?"

"Shouldn't you be at work now?"

"Shouldn't you?"

They stared at one another, unsure of how to behave. Mai abruptly stood, massaging her neck gently.

"I haven't had lunch yet. Want to join me?"

Joey didn't know if he should be shocked, flattered, suspicious or all of the above. He did already have lunch with Yugi, (lousy as it was) but maybe now he could get insight into the new Mai. Maybe his initial impression of her was wrong. It couldn't hurt to be nice to her now, could it? He nodded, offering his arm to her. He couldn't help but grin at Mai's quirked eyebrow.

"Contrary to popular belief, I can be a gentleman."

"We'll soon see Joey, we'll soon see."

Footnotes: Aiyah! Another chapter bagged. Let me know what you all thought in your reviews. Also, be on the lookout for another chapter of Zephyr Wings. Thanks to everyone that read… Peace!


End file.
